World War ZSU
by Electivecross02
Summary: Steven and the Gems must face yet another powerful enemy. A dangerous virus is infecting people, heightening their senses, aggression, and their need to spread the disease. Now the gems are thrust into another dangerous war and must work with the humans to find the origin and the cure to this deadly virus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just another ordinary day in Beach City. Steven was eating fry bits, waiting for the Gems to get back from a mission. They soon returned with nothing new, but they were done with missions for the day, and decided for them and Steven to hang out at the arcade. Pearl tried once again at road ragers, Amethyst started cheating again at the skee balls, and Garnet tried to steer clear of Meat Mania. Suddenly, an explosion erupted in town.

Pearl: What was that?

Garnet: I'll check it out.

Garnet jumped on the building and saw a huge crowd of people running in one direction. She saw people jumping on and tackling people. Garnet jumped back down into the building.

Garnet: We have to go now!

Steven: What's wrong?

Garnet: There's people out there! Jumping on them and tackling them! Then, when they get back up they start tackling people!

Pearl: Lets move it! Stay close, Steven.

The Gems ran out into the chaos and saw that the people tackling others had been hit with a strange virus.

Amethyst: Those tacklers don't look like people!

Steven: They look like zombies!

Pearl: We need to find a way out of this chaos. They're targeting the centers of population.

She took notice of an alleyway.

Pearl: This way!

The Gems ran into the alleyway, looking for a way out. Steven suddenly took notice of a victim being bitten by a disfigured human. 12 seconds went by before that human resumed the other's work.

Steven: Oh my god! It's spreading like a virus.

They suddenly ran into infected humans, a huge swarm.

Steven: Oh no!

They were suddenly all ran over by a van. It was Greg Universe, Steven's dad.

Steven: Dad!

Pearl: Your timing couldn't be better.

Greg: Get in. Let's go!

Everyone boarded the van, with Steven in the front and the Gems in the back.

Greg: Sorry about the clutter in the back.

Steven: Dad, what's going on?

Greg: What I've gathered is some epidemic is sweeping this nation. It turns people into these weird zombies. They go around and just bite people. 12 seconds later, you're one of them.

Steven: I gathered that much. Where are we going?

Greg: There's an old apartment I used to live in, before I got kicked out. That's where we're headed.

Steven: We can't just camp out there forever.

Greg: I know. I got a friend in the UN. He has an evac coming for us first thing in the morning. They'll meet us on the roof of that apartment building. We just need to survive the night. We're stopping at the store first. We'll need supplies.

They stopped at a nearby pharmacy and picked up medicine, food, water and gasoline. They then drove out to the apartment building, and spent the night. The next morning they moved carefully through the deserted halls.

Steven: You sure they'll be there?

Garnet: They'll be there.

Amethyst: I hope.

They slowly crept through the halls and were suddenly ambushed by a swarm of infected.

Garnet: Go! I'll hold them off!

Steven: But, Garnet...

Garnet: I'll be right there!

Steven, Greg, and the Gems ran up the stairs while Garnet attacked the infected with her Gauntlets. She knocked one down, tripping up all the rest. She ran up to the roof to find the helicopter waiting for her. She ran and hopped on, with Steven and everyone else already boarded. They flew out to the Atlantic where a large carrier was waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The gems landed on an aircraft in the middle of the ocean. There, Greg's friend, Gerry greeted them.

Greg: Gerry! Long time no see.

Gerry: Good to see you pal. Who are these people.

Greg: These are...

Garnet: We are the Crystal gems! Garnet!

She flashed out her gauntlets.

Amethyst: Amethyst!

She flashed out her whip.

Pearl: Pearl!

She flashed out her spear.

Steven: And I'm Steven!

Gerry: Are these those magic gem beings you told me about?

Greg: Yeah. They kind of do that every time they introduce themselves.

They walked down to the lower hangers of the ship, where scientists and soldiers were scrambling to figure out the cause of the infection. There was a world map that showed how many people were being infected.

Gerry: The world is a mess right now, Gems. We don't know how this happened, but we know it's hitting us hard.

They were greeted by the general of the military.

General: Hello, Gerry. Mind telling me why you brought these people on board without my consent?

Gerry: They're friends of mine, sir. I couldn't just leave them to die. These are...

Garnet: We are the Crystal gems! Garnet!

She flashed out her gauntlets.

Amethyst: Amethyst!

She flashed out her whip.

Pearl: Pearl!

She flashed out her spear.

Steven: And I'm Steven!

Gerry: You weren't kidding, Greg, they do do that every time they introduce themselves.

General: Is this a joke?

Greg: If I may, sir, these people are actually very powerful, intelligent, magical beings. They can do almost anything. They can help us stop whatever's going on.

General: Alright. You're free to stay, but there is no room for non-essential personal. If none of you can help us here, then you help us take the fight to those things. You got that?

Garnet: Yes sir.

Pearl: I should also point out, that Steven still has yet to master his power. And I don't think he'll be able to help here.

General: No worries. We have a bunk just for him. Gerry, take him to his room.

Amethyst: So, where are we going first?

General: South Korea. We believe that is the origin place of this virus.

Steven's eyes suddenly went wide.

Steven: Wait! I have to go with you. South Korea is where Connie's family was transferred. I need to make sure she's ok.

Pearl: Steven, I understand how you feel. But I don't want to risk you getting swept up by those infected humans.

General: If he wants to go, I gan give him a gun to fight.

Steven: Yeah. Dad taught me how to aim and shoot once.

Amethyst: We'll be right there with him.

Garnet: Every step of the way.

General: You'll also be covered by squads of my best men. He'll be safe.

Pearl: If we come back, and Steven is up on that list of victims, you're the person I'm coming after.

Steven was suited up and armed with an auto M-16 and an M9 hand gun. He was strapped up with grenades, body armor, and ammunition.

Amethyst: Alright. Everyone on the transport. Let's move it! Go go go go!

A squad of soldiers boarded the transport plane, along with Steven, and the Crystal Gems. They prepared to fly out to South Korea, the possible location of Patient Zero.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steven and the Crystal Gems were on a mission to find the Patient Zero of a strange virus. They were being airlifted in with a squad of well trained soldiers.

Garnet: What exactly is here that will give us clues to this Patient Zero?

Soldier: Couple days before the chaos, we got an email from South Korea, warning America that they were fighting the Rakshana. The undead. For obvious reasons, nobody believed them. This was the first place to give out warning, so it may have been the first place to get hit.

Steven: I hope she's ok.

Pearl: Steven, I understand that you worry about her. But don't let that blind you from our real mission.

Steven: You're right. How long till we get there?

Pilot: We're getting ready to touch down! Express elevator to hell, going down.

The plane soon landed on a nearby landing strip.

Pilot: We're out of fuel, people. Bring some when you get back, would you?

Amethyst: We'll see what we can do.

Pearl: Amethyst, you do realize this is our only way out of here when things go wrong. Right?

Amethyst: Pearl, you do realize that because this was the first place to get hit, they may have used up all of the fuel. Right?

Pearl: Just keep an eye out for anything.

They walked to the outside, which was pouring with rain.

Garnet: Stay close, Steven.

A zombie came running through the mist and was gunned down by Steven.

Garnet: Nice. You know how to use that thing.

Steven: Yeah. My dad showed me how to shoot, remember?

Garnet: Yeah, I remember.

She held her fist to the side without even looking as a zombie ran right into it.

Pearl: We got monsters incoming!

A huge wave of zombies was running at them. The Gems drew their weapons and attacked the zombies in melee combat with Steven and the soldiers gunning them down from behind.

Garnet: There's too many of them! Fall back!

Another group of roughneck soldiers ran in and began gunning down the rest of the zombies.

Garnet: Let's move it!

Roughneck Soldier: Come on! This way.

They ran through the abandoned base and to a safe house, where the soldiers had been keeping their weapons and supplies.

Roughneck: Name's Darryl.

Garnet: Thanks for the assist, Darryl.

Darryl: Why are you here?

Pearl: Same reason as you. The virus.

Steven: We heard an email came to America from here warning about the undead. We think this may be the location of patient zero.

Darryl: There's only one guy who'd know about that. We keep a close eye on him.

They walked over to a cage, where a former CIA agent was being held.

Steven: Darryl, I also need to know, was there a girl here? About my height, my age, dark skin, glasses, long hair.

Darryl: This way.

They walked to a room full of ashes and bones.

Darryl: That used to be her.

He pointed at a burnt corpse, which was Connie's corpse.

Steven: Oh no. No!

Darryl: I'm sorry. Did you know her?

Steven: Yeah. Could I just get a minute?

Darryl: Yeah. Sure.

Darryl walked out, while Steven had a word with Connie.

Steven: Hey Connie. It's me. Steven. I can't believe you're gone right now. But your death won't be in vain. I'll find a way to stop this and kill everyone of those things. I promise.

Steven walked into the other room, where the Gems were trying to get information from the crooked CIA agent.

Garnet: Answer our question. If this isn't the location of patient zero, then where would we look?

Agent: If only I felt like telling you. Except I don't.

Steven: Let me try.

Steven walked into the cage and looked down at the agent. He picked him up by the shirt and threw him into the wall. He kicked him in the stomach and threw him into the cage bars. He then picked him up by the shirt once again and pinned him to the wall.

Steven: Now listen here. You're going to tell us what we want to know, or...

Steven pulled out his handgun.

Steven: I'll blow the info out of your head. Your choice, pal.

Agent: Alright. I'll tell you.

Steven dropped him on the floor.

Steven: Piece of cake.

Pearl: Steven. What happened? You're never that violent.

Steven: I found Connie. Those things found her first. I'm not gonna let anyone or anything stop us from stopping this thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Garnet walked into the other room to relay the info the agent gave her.

Garnet: I got what I could from him.

Steven: What did he say?

Garnet: He doesn't know the first place to get attacked, but he knows a place that will hold those answers.

Pearl: Where?

Garnet: Jerusalem.

Steven: Israel? Alright. That's where we're going next.

Amethyst: We need fuel for the plane. Remember?

Steven: Yeah. I remember. Darryl! You got any fuel for us?

Darryl: I could spare some. We just need some cover.

Steven: I'll get that part handled. Just make sure we have enough to make it to Jerusalem.

Darryl: Alright boys! Johnson! You and your team will take a fuel tube, and attach it to their plane. Mark! You and your team will take the roof and provide cover fire. Ramirez! You and your team will stay on the ground with Steven and the Gems, kill any Zs that try to kill you. Got all that?!

Soldiers: Sir yes sir!

Darryl: Lets move out!

Team 1 got a fueling truck and drove it through the base, being pursued by zombies. Team 2 took their positions on the roofs, gunning down the zombies pursuing the truck. Team 3, Steven and the Gems ran behind the truck attacking the zombies. They reached the plane and held the zombies off from the rear entrance. Pearl impaled each one in single swipes and stabs. Garnet was knocking them all back with her gauntlets, and Amethyst cut them apart with her whip.

Amethyst: What's taking so long!

Soldier: Nearly there! Just hold on!

Steven: I'm not dying here! In the plane!

Everyone backed up into the plane, as the soldiers disconnected the fuel line. Suddenly, one of the zombies bit Darryl in the leg.

Darryl: You gotta be kidding me. I'm a goddamn Z.

Soldier: I got ya Cap'n. Just say the word.

Darryl: No worries son. I got this.

He shot himself with his pistol, to prevent himself from becoming a zombie.

Steven: Lift off now!

The plane lurched forward and flew upward, setting itself up for the next destination, and hopefully the clue to stop the zombie plague.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steven and The Gems were on their way to Jerusalem, the one place that holds the answers to the virus origin. When they arrived, they saw the whole city encased in a giant wall.

Steven: The whole place is completely walled in.

Amethyst: Those people have been building that thing for thousands of years. I should know, I saw it myself.

Pearl: Interesting how they finish it right at the time of the apocalypse.

Garnet: Probably just good timing.

Steven: Or maybe they knew about it long before it started.

The plane touched down on a nearby landing strip and they made their way to the inside of the walls.

Steven: Excuse me. Who's in charge here?

Middle Eastern man: That would be me. My name is Jurgen Warmbrunn. What do you want from me?

Garnet: We need information regarding the outbreak.

Pearl: We were told you'd know something about patient zero. The first person to be infected.

Jurgen: Come with me. We have much to discuss.

They walked along the roads.

Jurgen: Many months ago, we received an email from India, saying they were battling the Rakshana. The undead.

Steven: We got the same email. But from South Korea.

Amethyst: So you saw an email saying "undead" and you get scared and wall up your entire city?

Jurgen: With every situation, there are always nine men who come to an agreement. Nine men who all believe the same thing. But there has to be a tenth man who defies the rest. One who must take into account that the other nine might be wrong.

Garnet: And you were the tenth man?

Jurgen: That is correct.

Steven: Is there anything else you know? Besides what we already know?

Jurgen: We know that by the time we got the email, Turkey, Arabia and Siam had all been infected. It's impossible to know the location of Patient zero.

Steven: Dang it!

Jurgen: I'm sorry. I don't have any more information. All you can do is just find a way to hide.

Amethyst: Incase you haven't noticed yet, it's too late for us to build a wall.

Outside, all the people were singing a song and celebrating.

Steven: Wait a minute. Those things are attracted to sound. It's too loud. It's too loud!

Steven looked up at the wall and saw the zombies coming over the top.

Steven: They're coming over the top!

Everyone looked up and saw the zombies jumping over.

Jurgen: Everybody back!

Steven started shooting at the zombies coming their way.

Steven: Let's go! Everybody, back to the plane!

Garnet: Come on!

They ran through the streets, fighting off infected in their path. They ran through a building and saw a large group of zombies inside. Steven threw out a grenade and blasted apart the zombies, leaving a ringing sound in his ear. He kept his gun up and watched all directions, when a zombie dashed right beside him and bit him in the higher part of his upper arm. He pulled out his pistol and shot the zombie through the brain. His hand suddenly began to twitch as he looked over to the gems. Without even thinking, Amethyst pulled out her whip and sliced off Steven's entire arm. She started counting down to 12 seconds, and Steven did not change. He did, however, go unconscious from shock and some blood loss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Steven awoke inside a public airplane. He looked around and saw a bandage over where his right arm used to be. He looked up and saw the Gems standing over him.

Amethyst: Alright. You're up!

Pearl: Amethyst, what were you thinking when you chopped off his arm?

Amethyst: If I hadn't, we'd have to kill him. It worked didn't it?

Garnet: You're right about that part.

Steven: You guys shouldn't have brought me. I'm a liability now.

Pearl: We couldn't just leave you out there to die.

Steven: Where are we even going?

Pearl: Back to the aircraft carrier to get you proper medical treatment.

Steven: What? But I have to go back to get mor information.

Amethyst: From who? Everyone there is a zombie now.

Steven: No.

Garnet: You are going back to the carrier and that's...

Screaming could be heard from the other side of the plane.

Pearl: Amethyst, did you check every corner of this plane for a zombie?

Amethyst: I thought they'd have the upper area covered.

Pearl: You idiot! First Steven's arm, now those people in the back. Do you just happen to destroy everything you touch?!

Amethyst: That's not true!

She sat down and the chair completely broke apart.

Pearl: I rest my case.

Garnet: Now's not the time to argue. Those people in the back need our help! Steven you stay...

Steven was gone.

Garnet:...Now where did he go?

Steven was at the curtain that led to the zombie infested part of the plane. He was stacking crates and luggage in order to barricade the other area. It didn't hold long as the zombies toppled over. Amethyst pulled out one of Steven's grenades, pulled the pin, and threw it out on the side of the plane, blowing a hole in the plane and launching all the zombies out. Steven, Pearl, and Garnet buckled themselves into a chair as zombies flew out the hole in the ship. When they were all out, Amethyst jumped into the hole and morphed into a patch for the hole. A little bit of air was still decompressing and a zombie knocked her out of the plane, sending her spiraling out of the plane with a zombie attached to her. The plane began to crash down


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The plane had crash landed near a mountain formation. Steven awoke and saw the wreckage of the plane. He looked up and saw Pearl lying on the ground with a metal pole sticking out of her back. Garnet was impaled on an exposed piece of the plane's metal skeleton and hanging by her chest. Amethyst was nowhere to be found, having fallen out of the plane before it crashed. Steven looked around and saw the carnage.

Steven: Great. My arms gone. The Gems are gone. And I don't even...

He tried to get up, but grabbed his stomach in pain. He looked down and saw a long metal plate sticking out of his stomach. He began to walk away, blood leaking out of his stomach and the wound where his right arm was. He finally reached a building that was marked, WHO facility.

Steven: Good. A medical facility. Hello! Hello!

He tried knocking on the door, but there was no answer. The world began to fade into darkness as Steven lost consciousness from blood loss.

He later awoke on a hospital bed with two men and a woman looking over him.

Steven: Where am I?

Man: Inside the WHO facility. We were able to patch up your wound and it's safe for you to move. You were brought in here by this woman.

He looked over and saw Amethyst.

Steven: Amethyst! You're alive!

Amethyst: Steven! You're awake!

They both hugged each other.

Steven: I saw you fall out the plane. We were 30,000 feet in the air. How did you survive?

Amethyst: I'm part magic remember? I just kicked off that zombie, grew wings and flew down to the crash site. I saw all three of you, and was worried you guys were gone. I took you all, brought you here, destroyed the glass and here you are.

Man: You didn't have to do that you know. You could have knocked.

Amethyst: Didn't he try knocking?

Man: Good point. Name's Derek.

Other man: I'm Chris.

Woman: I'm Sarah.

Steven: Where are Pearl and Garnet?

Derek: Over there.

Garnet and Pearl were hooked up to machines to keep them alive.

Steven: How long until they wake up?

Amethyst: That's the problem.

Derek: There blood is a special chemical that can only be woken up with a medicine that's in B wing.

Steven: What's wrong with B wing?

They brought the two to the security camera screens.

Sarah: That's B wing.

The screen showed footage of zombies stumbling through all the hallways of B wing.

Steven: That figures.

Derek: We have the doors to B wing locked down completely and barricaded.

Steven: I'm going in. Amethyst, are you coming?

Amethyst: Yeah. Let's go.

Derek: You're crazy.

Steven: Crazy world gives crazy ideas.

Amethyst: What medicine are we looking for?

Sarah: Pseudoephedrine.

Amethyst morphed the name into her arm.

Steven: Thanks. Come on, Amethyst.

The two of them walked to the door way to B wing, cleared the barricade, slowly opened the door and walked into the hallways.

Amethyst: Sorry about your arm.

Steven: It's fine. I still can shoot a pistol.

He pulled out his handgun.

Amethyst: Too loud.

Steven: Easier than trying to fight them where they can bite you.

Amethyst: Alright. Come on.

The two of them snuck through the halls, avoiding zombies and outmanuevering them. They finally reached the hall where the medicine was. There was a single zombie that spotted them and Steven gunned him down, attracting the rest of the zombies. Steven quickly grabbed the medicine, but was stopped by a hoard of approaching zombies.

Steven: Take the medicine. I'll distract them.

Amethyst: No! They'll tear you apart!

Steven: You have a better chance of making it back. Just go! I'll make it back as soon as I can.

Amethyst: Don't get eaten.

She morphed her way through the zombie crowd while Steven gunned them down. He eventually was forced to take shelter in the room where all diseases were kept. It had heavy doors and tough clear plastic. The zombies were pounding on the door, when they heard a door slam, drawing all of them over. Meanwhile, Amethyst had made it back to the other wing, and they were the ones who slammed the door. They quickly administered the medicine to Pearl and Garnet. Back in the disease room, Steven was inside ensuring the clearance of all zombies. He looked around at all the diseases, when another zombie came and pounded on the door. He looked at it and what he saw made his eyes go wide. It was Connie who was pounding on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

What Steven had not known was that the burnt corpse he talked to in South Korea was Connie's mother. Connie and her father came to the WHO facility during the opening days of the infection, and it was in B wing that they were infected. In the disease room, Steven watched as he saw what used to be Connie attack the door.

Steven: Oh no. I thought you were in South Korea. It doesn't matter how you got here. I just can't believe this is how I have to see you.

In the other wing, Pearl and Garnet woke up from their coma.

Pearl: Where are we?

Garnet: What happened?

Amethyst: There was a plane crash and I brought you guys here to get better.

Garnet: Where's Steven?

Amethyst: That's what you're not gonna like.

A few minutes later...

Pearl: Steven is where?!

Amethyst: In the same wing as a huge horde of zombies. He's in a room where all known diseases are kept.

Sarah: We can watch him on the security cameras.

The group looked on the cameras into the disease room where Steven was just sitting there, contemplating if it's all worth fighting for. He then looked up at the diseases, found a syringe, and put a random sample in the syringe.

Pearl: What is he doing?

Garnet: He's going to inject himself with a disease.

Amethyst: What diseases are in there, Sarah?

Sarah: I think he took one from the bubonic plague counter.

Pearl: How long will he have?

Sarah: With as much as he put in, he'd have 45 minutes to get here to get a cure, or he won't be able to get a cure.

In the room, Steven injected himself with the bubonic plague. After a few minutes, he looked up at the camera and went down to the door that Connie was banging on.

Amethyst: Ok. He's officially gone insane. He's gonna let that zombie in there with him!

Pearl: WHAT!?

Garnet: We can't let him. I'm going after him.

Amethyst: Garnet, you can't. There's too many zombies outside that door. As soon as you open it, we all die.

They looked at the camera as Steven inched closer and closer to the button that opened the door. When he hit the button, Connie walked inside, but didn't kill him.

Amethyst: Uh, Pearl? You might want to look at this.

Pearl looked up at the screen and saw that Connie wasn't after Steven. She just stared at him, then stumbled past him.

Pearl: That makes no sense. It's like it didn't even see him.

Amethyst: Maybe that's what he was planning all along.

Garnet: So you're saying it might be the plague he injected himself with?

Steven walked past Connie and locked her in the disease room. He then shot his pistol to attract he zombies and just walked past them as they all ran around him. When he made it to the other room, he was quickly given the cure.

Pearl: Steven, how did you know that would work?

Steven: You see Pearl, Mother Nature is a serial killer. And like all serial killers, she wants to get caught, because someone needs to take credit for all those great crimes. So she leaves behind little crumbs. And it takes a keen eye to see those crumbs, for the clues they are. And then it soon turns out that what you thought was the most brutal aspect of the virus, is the chink in its armor. And Mother Nature loves disguising her greatest weaknesses as strengths. I found that the zombies were avoiding sick people in Jerusalem and Beach City, but didn't think they were sick until today.

Amethyst: Steven, you realize that you found the strategy that could help us win this war. We might never know how this thing started, but we know now how to end it.

So, over the next few years, using dangerous, but curable diseases, the US Army was invisible to the zombies, and this allowed them to kill every last one of them and stop the disease. The war had soon ended

THE END


End file.
